Jessie: Girls Night
by Richd172
Summary: The story takes place when the kids are older. Ravi, Luke and Bertram go on a guys night. While Emma, Zuri and Jessie have a girls night.


Jessie: Girls Night

The story takes place when the kids are older. Ravi, Luke and Bertram go on a guys night. While Emma, Zuri and Jessie have a girls night.

At the penthouse apartment

Luke says to the girls "Well Bertram is going to take us to a game". Ravi says "Oh how fun"!? Jesse says to the boys as they leave "Well have fun you three". Bertram says upset "Do I really have to go with them". The girls say "Yes you do"! Bertram leave with dragging his feet. Ravi happy waves good by. The girls wait a minute to make sure if the boys didn't come back up. Jessie says to the girls "Alright they guys are officially gone, so what do you two want to do"? The two other girls think.

Emma says "How about we do each other's nails and watch Magic Mike". Jesse than says "Okay that sounds good to me". Then Zuri suggests "How about since the guys are gone the three of us just be naked while we watch a movie and do each other's nails". Both Jesse and Emma say "Okay that's fine"? Then they go back to watch Girl Meets World and the News. Then the three went to their rooms to get changed.

An hour later

Jessie says behind her door yelling to the other girls "Is every body ready"! The two say "Yes Jesse we are ready to come out". Then the three stepped out of their rooms. Each one of them are now looking at each other's naked body. Jesse says looking at Emma "Whow Emma I never would've guessed that you had boobs". Then they both look at Zuri and were amazed. Jessie says to Zuri "I can't believe that my little girl is grown up". Jessie looks down and sees that both don't have any shoes on.

So Jessie says "Oh I didn't know that we where supposed to not have any shoes on"? Emma says "Oh I forgot to tell you". Zuri says once Emma is done talking "So we will be downstairs waiting for you". The two girls run downstairs. At that same time Jessie goes back into her room to take off her flip flops. Then later she races to go downstairs. She looks down the stairs to see two good looking girls. Jessie couldn't believe that she was the second hottest girl in the room. Jessie thinks to herself "I think I'll lure both of them into having lesbian sex"? Then she walks down the stairs.

In the TV Room

Emma and Zuri look at Jessie walking down the stairs. Zuri says out loud "Damn Jesse is hot"! Jessie and Emma look at Zuri with a showing look on their faces. Emma says to Zuri "Zuri are you sexual attracted to Jessie"? Zuri quickly answers "Uh no I'm not attracted". Emma than says "Okay whatever you say Zuri. So are we doing our nails first or watching Magic Mike"? Jessie than thinks for a few seconds. Than she says "We should do our nails first than we can go watch Magic Mike in the other room".

So with that said they do each other's nails and have fun talking. Then they walk into the theater room. Jessie says to herself "Damn both Emma and Zuri have great asses. I'm a little jealous that Emma has bigger boobs than I". Emma gets up to get some snacks from the other room. While Zuri goes to the bathroom to wash her hands. Now Jesse is alone and starts to finger herself. Jesse says "Oh god Emma lick my pussy, oh don't stop".

Emma stops Zuri at the door. Emma says to Zuri "Zuri look see Jessie fingering herself to someone"? Zuri than quick says "I think she fingering herself to you". With that said Emma has a surprised look on her face.

At the baseball game

Ravi is filed with excitement not focusing what Luke is trying to say cause of the game. Luke says "Don't you guys ever wonder what the girls are doing"? Bertram quickly says "I stopped thinking about that a long time ago". Ravi is still to excited to pay any attention what Luke and Bertram said. Then there is a break and the three go to the bathroom. When they get back to their seats Ravi takes a little nap.

In Ravi dreams he sees the girls standing around. But he doesn't know who they are standing around. He sees them chant at something that they are looking at. Then he looks into a mirror and sees him an it looks like he's fuck a guy. Then when he turns back to see the girls still chanting him on but they are all naked. Ravi tries to see who the other two guys are. Then he looks back over to see the girls fucking each other. Luke than wakes up Ravi to tell him that the game is about to start.

Back at the apartment

Emma and Zuri come back into the theater room. Emma says to Jessie "So are you ready to watch Magic Milke"? Jessie than quickly answers "Yes I am ready to watch the movie". So the three start to watch the movie. But eventually they couldn't fight the urge to make out with each other. So than Emma says to Jessie "So Jessie before Zuri and I came in we herd you masterbating to me". Now Jessie is in shock that they had herd her. Jessie hesitates to answer Emma. Zuri says to Jessie "Come on Jessie just say it already"! She looks at both of them while trying to come up an answer.

Then Jessie answers Emma and Zuri "Well I was thinking since one time I saw you and your friends Emma make out". Emma know surprised that Jessie knew her secret. She didn't know what to say. So than Jessie leaned in to kiss Emma on the lips. Zuri couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then Emma just leaned back her chair. While Jessie was kissing Emma, she places her finger in Emma's vigina. So later Jessie turns towards Emma's pussy. Jessie says to Emma "Now Emma I'm going to lick your pussy and I want you to lick mine". Emma replies "Okay I will Jessie". Zuri just sits there watching the two girls.

Emma starts to moan as Jessie licks her pussy. Then Zuri ask "Hey Jessie would you mind if lay on top of your back and lick your pussy". Jessie takes a break from licking Emma's pussy. So Jessie answers "Yes you can Zuri... oh god Emma". So with that said Jessie goes back to licking Emma. Then Zuri lays on Jessie's back and licks her asswhole. Each girl seem to like what they are doing. Then Emma taps on Jessie to tell her to get off and then Jessie taps on Zuri. Emma says to the two girls "That was great, but I have another idea". Jessie says while taking a breather "So Emma what do you have in mind". Emma thinks first before talking and then tells the girls. Then Emma says "How about first we scissor each other with these dildos that I found. Than we should fuck each other". The other two girls agree to do what Emma asked.

At the baseball game

Back at the game Ravi, Luke and Bertram are still having fun. Bertram gives the boys a drink. Even though Ravi is unsure about it. Bertram tells the other two "Don't tell Jessie that I let you guys have a drink". Luke says "I won't tell her anything". Ravi just said "Sure I won't fell her anything". Then the three of the boys just went back to watching the game.

All throughout the game Ravi could stop thinking about his dream. When it was half time Ravi went to go to the bathroom. Ravi in the bathroom tried to think of how to tell them the truth. Then Ravi goes back to his seat next to the other two.

Back at the apartment

Jessie, Zuri and Emma have been switching back and forth with scissor each other. Emma was sweating from the excitement. Also Jessie was sweating from the same thing. Zuri was just okay. The three take a few minutes for a break. Zuri leaves to go to her room to get a three sided dildo. Also she gets a dildo that is one sided. She comes back with the two dildos. Jessie asks Zuri "What do you have there Zuri"? Zuri sitting on Jessie's lap naked says "I have a three sided dildo and two sided dildo". Emma asks her "What's the three sided one for"?

Zuri tells Emma "Well, I was thinking that three of us could have that one in us"? Emma is unsure about it but thought that it would be good. Jessie says "Sure Zuri that's would be good". The three girls go to the floor. Then one by one they put their own side of the dildo in their ass. Jessie and Emma said "OH YES, Fuck Yes"! Zuri just then smiles at the two. All of them move up and down on the dildo. Jessie grabs Emma's left boob while she grabs Jessie's right boob. Then Zuri grabs the other one from the other two. Jessie says out loud "OH GOD GUYS I'm going to cum". Emma quickly says "I'm going to cum too". Zuri was the only one that doesn't cum.

Jessie asks Zuri as they pull out the dildo "Zuri why didn't you cum"? Zuri answers her as they go up to her room "I just couldn't"? Then Emma closes the door. Jessie says "Well don't worry we will do that for you". After that Jessie starts to finger Zuri in the ass. While Emma licks Zuri's boobs. Zuri says to the both of them "Oh go guys that feels good". Jessie then starts to lick Zuri's pussy. Zuri starts to scream. The. Jessie switches with Emma. Emma decides to scissor Zuri as Jessie kisses her on the lips. Then Jessie gets the two sided dildo and places it in the two girls ass.

The two girls scream as they move back and forth on the dildo. Soon Jessie goes on her back as Zuri fingers her in the ass. Now the three scream with pleasure. A minute later they look at each other. Zuri than says "Oh god I'm going to cum". The other two says the same thing. Then they cum all over Zuri's bed. At the end of the excitement the three girls lay next to each other.

30 minutes later

Jessie looks at the time and says to the girls "Oh shit the boys are coming home soon". Then They rush downstairs to get their clothes and get changed in their rooms. After they are changed they go back downstairs to hang. Then the boys come in to see the girls read magazines. Ravi says "Oh what a day I'll be in my room if anything needs me". He rushes up to his room. Jessie asks Luke and Bertram "What's the matter with Ravi"? Bertram says "No one knows what's the matter with him"? Then everyone else goes to bed

The next day at lunch

Everyone is quite while eating their lunch. When they are done the kids leave to go do whatever they want. Luke ask Emma "Did you three do something strange yesterday". Emma quickly answer "Nope". Bertram and Jessie clean everyone dishes. Ravi comes in and asks Jessie "Jessie may I speak to you in private". She says "Sure Ravi". Bertram leaves the room. Ravi says "When I was at the game yesterday I had a dream of me and two other guys fucking while you three cheered me on".

Jessie says to him "Did you tell the other two"? He say "I tried to but they weren't listening". Then she brings him out and everyone is looking at them. Luke says "We just herd everything". Bertram says to Ravi "It's okay to have that type of dream most people have it". Emma says "Do you know who the other two guys are". Ravi answers her "No I don't". Zuri says "Well pal you'll find out soon".

Ending Scene

Ravi is in bed and is having the same dream. But this time he sees Bertram behind him and Luke on top. He then wakes up. Ravi yells for Jessie who comes in running. Jessie says "Did you have that same dream". Ravi says "Yes I did but this time it was Bertram fucking me and I was fucking Luke". Jessie than says "Well we will have to get that done". Ravi asks "Everything in that dream"? Jessie says "Yes all of it".

The End

Notes

I might do a sequel to this story. All I have to finish is Agents of SHIELD updated story. Next stories will be another Arrow episode and The Big Bang Theory.


End file.
